Gone without a Trace
by Frodo1512
Summary: Legolas is kidnapped, and when the reaminder of the Fellowship goes after him, they find thier friend in bad shape and in the hands of their most dangerous foe
1. Default Chapter

Arowyn the elf looked around hopelessly, her crystal necklace giving off an eerie glow in the darkness she was in. Her necklace suddenly shone brightly. There was somebody following her! Arowyn remembered the tales she had heard as a young girl about an evil wizard named Sarumon who still roamed Middle Earth.  
"Those are only legends," she told herself, finding comfort in hearing her own voice.  
Suddenly she was hit from behind, and was consumed by darkness.  
  
Legolas sat with the remainder of the fellowship in Lord Elrond's courtroom. Him, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Gimli, and Sam's cousin Eden. Lord Elrond had summoned them because his friend's daughter had been missing and he wanted them to help look for her. While Elrond filled them in on the current situation, Legolas drifted off into his own thoughts. He remembered Arowyn. She was about 13 years old, had long blond hair and blue eyes.  
"Come to think about it, she was pretty accurate with a bow and arrows," he thought.  
Legolas suddenly wondered how she had gone missing in the first place, and posed the question to Elrond.  
"No one knows," Elrond replied to Legolas, "Her father had simply woke up one morning and had found her missing. Here's our conclusion. We will wait until there is any news of her in any way, and then we will look for her. Other wise, we could be searching forever and never find her if we go the wrong way."  
Legolas couldn't believe it. Even though he had only spent a short time with the young girl, he felt they had already developed a strong bond of friendship. So he nodded slowly, and ran off to his room.  
The next morning, Aragorn went to wake up Legolas, but he had disappeared without a trace. Aragorn was about to go ask if anyone had seen him, when he heard a scream coming from Eden's room. He took off at top speed while drawing his sword. There standing above Eden was Sarumon, except now he was silver. Aragorn remembered that when a white wizard uses dark magic at the brink of death, they could achieve this level of power. Crumpled unconscious by the wall was Sam, Merry, Pippin and Frodo. Sarumon looked menacingly at Eden. Aragorn threw his sword at Sarumon. Sarumon whipped his now silver staff around at it. The sword bounced back and hit Aragorn square in the chest. Aragorn staggered and collapsed.  
Suddenly, as magically as he had appeared, Sarumon disappeared.  
Elrond and some of his friends ran in. Elrond told his friends to make sure the hobbits were all right before he ran to help Aragorn. Elrond flipped him over and pulled the sword out. Aragorn winced. Elrond immediately took out some healing herbs and applied it to the wound, which healed instantly.  
"Thank you." Aragorn said.  
Elrond helped him up. The hobbits were already starting to regain consciousness, and when they were fully awake, they went in for an examination to see if they were really all right. They were studied form head to toe.but the doctors missed something. Inserted into Sam and Frodo's neck was a tiny microchip.  
Now the situation had changed. With Sarumon after the Fellowship, and anyone who was close to the fellowship, Legolas and Arowyn were in danger and they would have to go after them at once. They decided that since they had no idea where Legolas or Arowyn was, they would head to the ruins of Isengard, where they knew they would eventually be lead.  
Eden begged Sam to let her come, but he wouldn't let her, saying she had no experience in this sort of thing. But she reminded him that she too was in danger buy herself, so he relented and let her come. 


	2. chapter 2

Meanwhile, Legolas wasn't being very lucky. He had been attacked by a number of the surviving Uruk - Hai. Now badly bruised and bleeding great amounts, he staggered through the wilderness. Suddenly he heard a noise behind him. The Uruk - Hai had returned, and buy the sounds of it, in even larger numbers. Legolas pulled out his bow and loaded an arrow. The Uruk - Hai came out of the bushes with their key shaped swords and charged at Legolas. Legolas fought long and fast, but not fast enough. Finally, he was struck in the back and fell unconscious as the Uruk - Hai closed in.  
  
Aragorn, Gimli, and the hobbits traveled for about a week before coming to a clue to where Legolas was. Pippin was the one to find it.  
"So anyway," he said to Merry, "I was just borrowing some vegetables, really I was, when. Yuck, what is this stuff?"  
Aragorn and Gimli ran over at this simple comment. Yes, there was no doubt about it. This was Legolas' blood.  
"I see the blood, but I don't see a body, " commented Gimli.  
"We should be thankful for that I think," said Frodo, "That means he's still alive."  
"But by the amount of this blood, I would say that he won't last much longer in his current condition," said Aragorn.  
And so they continued following the trail of blood. 


End file.
